Sweet
by Muffin'sback
Summary: A little Christmas Drabble for all you Luna/Blaise shippers out there :


**A/N: Written for my own Christmas Challenge, teehee. So here's a little gift for all you Luna/Blaise shippers out there!**

**The Sweet about Sweets**

**Words: 805 (I tried to keep it at 800, but you know how bad I am with words.)**

**Pairing: **Luna/Blaise

**Prompt: **Sweets

**Warnings: **Erh... Slightly sexual?

He had no idea why he was doing this.

This was low. Totally underneath his dignity and pride.

Slytherins did not make sweets. Especially not for children. It was sticky and it made a total mess in his kitchen. Besides, what were houseelves for?

"Could you pass me the red colour?"

He stared down at the tiny vials with different colours... Where was the red one?

"Behind you." She giggled.

He turned around with a 'swoosh'.

There it was... caught in a mess of a sticky brown mass. And he didn't want to touch that at all, even though it only was sugar... But he did.

His fingers grasped the tiny vial, the gummy sugar mass disgracing his fingers.

He walked up behind her, strategically placing it in front of her.

"Thank you, Blaise." Her small, delicate fingers grabbed the vial, carefully twisted the cap off and let a few drops fall into the bowl. She tossed her long blonde hair over her left shoulder, not wanting to get her hair into the bowl of the thick red mass.

Blaise's dark eyes suddenly diverted his eyes to the exposed skin of the right side of her neck; Soft, milky white and very nice smelling skin.

He leaned in, his long lean body pressing against her back and sniffed her neck.

Vanilla.

"Blaise... What are you doing?" Her breathing was deeper, he noticed.

He smirked against her skin. "Tasting."

His tongue sneaked out, cautiously licking the skin.

She unconsciously tilted her head, giving him better access, while her hands let go of the wooden spoon and instead gripped the counter tightly.

"Blaise... I don't think..." Her voice faded into a loan gasp as his mouth places open mouthed kisses on her neck.

His long fingers, still covered with the sticky sugar mass, clasped around her waist to hold her close.

"You don't think what?" He murmured against her skin with a wolfish grin.

"But... The sweets...?" Her lower body was pushing rather willingly back against his body which made Blaise smirk even more, considering the fact that she was _trying_ to protest.

"Luna." He hissed against her skin.

"But..." Luna didn't manage to go further, because of his sudden need to touch her.

His hands had untied the strings of her red Christmas dress, causing it to fall to the floor, leaving her in nothing but her underwear. His eyes darkened as he saw the curve of her fragile body and the white cotton underwear.

"Blaise!" She protested, probably because she was freezing, but it only caused him to turn her around and kiss her on the lips.

Her lips tasted like vanilla which was odd, because the flavour of the sweets was cherry, but then again... It was Luna.

He cupped her face as he kissed her, not really caring about the sticky substance on his fingers.

They could always take a shower later... Together.

Not only did the thought make his body in the desperate _need _of a cold shower, it also caused him to grind his lower section against hers, causing her to gasp violently into the kiss.

"Lovegood, you have no idea how much I want you right now." He growled against her lips, voice so deep causing her stomach to tingle with an unmistakeable need.

She broke free of his grip and stared at him with her big blue eyes.

"Well, we should make the sweets first. Then we can do the _other _thing afterwards. You're so impatient, Blaise! The Nargles doesn't like that!" She smiled at him and turned around, still looking sexy in her white underwear, grabbed the spoon and started stirring in the bowl.

"Well, I don't give a bloody shit! I don't care about the sweets or Christmas! Those bloody kids at the orphanage can make their own sweets!" He yelled.

She turned around. Her innocent eyes were now slightly glazed over.

"You don't mean that." She softly spoke.

"Actually I do." He gave her a stern look.

Her eyes started watering and a single tear ran down her porcelain face.

Blaise had dealt with a lot of crying women in his life, but the sight of _her _crying caused a little hint of regret to spread in his gut.

"Fine. I _do_ care... but only about you." He grabbed another spoon and pointed it at her, "But don't tell anyone I helped you. I don't want all those stupid kids chasing me around like they do with you."

She smiled at him and placed her spoon at the counter.

"I think the children can wait a little bit." And with that, she threw her arms around him and kissed him.

Blaise couldn't help but grin into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her fragile body.

Oh, she was sweet alright. She was _his_ sweet.


End file.
